


Cuddle Buddies (Regressuary Day 6)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [6]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Monika, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Sayori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character A is tired and cuddly. Character B is happy to oblige.Sometimes Sayori gets overwhelmed, so it's a good thing she has Monika looking out for her.





	Cuddle Buddies (Regressuary Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently realized that I really only write about male age regressors and wanted to fix that!

            Sayori’s been tired all day, so by the time she comes to the literature club, all she wants to do is sleep.

            Instead, she curls up in a corner with her book and tries not to fall asleep. When no one’s looking, she brushes her bangs over her forehead, so it’s a little less obvious when she closes her eyes.

            She’s stuck in a weird limbo. She’s too tired to stay alert, but at the same time, there’s no way she could fall asleep on the floor. She’d much rather be in her bed with her stuffed animals. They always make for the best cuddle buddies…

            “Sayori?”

            Sayori opens her eyes to find Monika crouching in front of her, concern painted over her face.

            Monika smiles softly. “There’s my girl. You must be tired, huh?”

            Sayori nods and glances around the room. Yuri and Natsuki are nowhere to be seen. “Where’s everyone else?”

            “They went home. Club time is over.” Her voice is soft, like she can tell Sayori is starting to feel small. She sits beside Sayori so they don’t have to make eye contact. She knows eye contact can be hard for Sayori sometimes.

            “Oh…” Her feeling small is obvious to everyone, isn’t it? Yuri and Natsuki can always tell when she’s acting a little less mature. Yuri tries to be nice. She says Sayori is acting “off.” Natsuki says she’s being an idiot. She’s not sure which is more accurate.

            “Come here.” Monika tugs on Sayori’s shoulder, and Sayori curls up over Monika’s lap.

            Sayori’s fingers curl around her skirt. Monika’s lap is always so comfy. She could fall asleep here.

            Monika looks at her knowingly. That’s the scariest part sometimes. How she can see right through the pleasantries, the signs, and most of all, the fibs. “Have the bad thoughts been coming back?”

            No use in lying now. Sayori nods, a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

            “Oh, Sayori.” Monika leans over her, draping her body on top of Sayori’s. She rubs her hand over Sayori’s shoulders. “It’s okay.”

            She knows, she understands. No further explanation needed. If they wanted to drag it out, the bad thoughts meant Sayori couldn’t sleep, which made her sleepy and sad and cuddly. But they didn’t need any of that.

            “When did you go to bed last night?”

            Sayori turns her head so she’s mumbling into Monika’s skirt. “Five.”

            “Oh, hon.”

            They stay like that for a while. Sayori drifts off multiple times and, listening to the even pattern of Monika’s breathing, she almost does the same.

            It’s so soothing to have a warm body around her, serving as a reminder that she’s not alone. It’s been so long since she’s had someone to cuddle with her like this. She’s missed human contact.

            Tears come to her eyes. She never realizes how touch hungry she is until Monika snuggles with her. Monika’s the best snuggler ever.

            Monika shifts, adjusting her hold slightly. She goes back to rubbing Sayori’s shoulder. “I’ll come home with you if you want. That way you can get comfy in your PJs and we can cuddle.”

            Sayori sniffles. “Fort?”

            Monika chuckles. “Of course. Fort Huggable with rise again!”

            Her playful enthusiasm is enough to squeeze a giggle from Sayori.

            “Come on, then.” Monika straightens up, something cracking. “Oh, my back. I can’t stay like that for very long.”

            Sayori sits up, feeling a similar pain in her leg. Monika is always so willing to drop everything and cuddle wherever she needs it, but their bodies end up paying the price. Sayori thinks it’s worth it, though.

            Monika offers a hand, which Sayori gladly takes.

            A nap sounds like heaven, and there’s no one else she’d rather nap with.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr - mcschnuggles.tumblr.com  
> regressuary's official tumblr - regressuary.tumblr.com


End file.
